phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lt. Lunar Wolf
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Numbuh26 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:55, May 11, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Hey num just wanna say hi so hi (Josielovesphineasandferb 01:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC)) Josie'' Hi Hey Num. (Josielovesphineasandferb 01:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC)) Josie Hi meet me on chat Hey! meet me on the wild thornberries chat Josielovesphineasandferb 21:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Josie aka josielovesphineasandferb ... who's that new person in the chat? no, i havent :( Maria Skellington 22:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Bye My chat blocked itself so...due the fact of the time...I will get out...say goodbye to the others for me and c u tomorrow...please...leave me a message on my userpage when u read this...thanks. PAC Cambio y corto! 22:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Re I've known that for over a year and a half. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 21:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spamming on blog It's no big - as administrators, we are here to listen to and work with the Phineas and Ferb Wiki community. In response to your message, I have left a message on the involved user's Talk page relating to your concerns. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 16:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Numbuh26, I had fun Chatting with you.Next time lets chat again SignedKamandag88 07:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Kamandag88 Pony Personality Test Hey Wolf, Nix here. Sorry if the link I posted in the chat room led you to my result mixed in with the test. I'll provide a cleaner link here if it's still of any use to you. --The only easy day, [[User talk:Someguy116|'was yesterday.']] 07:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Link Here was the song I was listening to. PatTag2659 06:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 ??? help me... i did no swear on chat, did i? i knew i..i..i... i'm so sorry. (i know it is hrad to take this, but u have the right to not believe me) i knew i shouldn't of left my younger brother (who was mad at me) by the computer alone...... u did the right thing and told on me.. im not mad, just showing you that i am unable to comprehend... Iloveferbmorethenyou16 03:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012